The present invention discloses a vacuum operated clamping mechanism, useful for securing panels in perpendicular alignment to facilitate assembly of the same.
In the process of constructing cabinets and other similar types of furniture case goods, it is usually necessary to bring together and hold in proper angular alignment, all of the associated panels required for the assembly of such items before the fastening of the panels can be achieved. This is traditionally achieved either by positioning and holding the panels in alignment by hand, or by building special jigs or fixtures for holding the components in alignment. In either case, the use of fast-set glues is virtually precluded because of the extremely short working life of this type of adhesive. The ability to use fast-set glues is highly desirable, as it provides a considerable economic advantage over conventional adhesives in terms of increased productivity. There are also other negative aspects associated with the previously mentioned methods.
Hand alignment can be a delicate operation, oftentimes resulting in the need for assistance from another person. Of equal concern is the cost associated with jigs and fixtures, which can be quite significant when a diverse field of products is manufactured in small quantities. Employing special fixtures in the clamping process requires not only the design and construction of the fixtures, but also the maintenance and storage of the same. The time and expense required for such an effort can have a considerable impact on the final cost of a product.
The first object is to provide a method for holding panels in alignment for gluing, clamping, or otherwise fastening.
The second object is to provide a method for holding panels in alignment without the need of special jigs and fixtures.
The third object is to provide a method for holding panels in the proper angular alignment during the assembly process.
The fourth object is to provide a method for holding panels in alignment that increases the efficiency of an assembly operation.
The fifth object is to provide a method for holding panels in alignment, one joint at a time, thus allowing the use of fast-set glues.